translinkfandomcom-20200213-history
Translink Wiki
TransLink, formally the South Coast British Columbia Transportation Authority, is the statutory authority responsible for the regional transportation network of Metro Vancouver in British Columbia, Canada, including public transport, major roads and bridges. Its main operating facilities are located in the city of New Westminster. TransLink was created in 1998 as the Greater Vancouver Transportation Authority (GVTA) and was fully implemented in April 1999 by the Government of British Columbia to replace BC Transit in the Greater Vancouver Regional District and assume many transportation responsibilities previously held by the provincial government. TransLink is responsible for various modes of transportation in the Metro Vancouver region as well as the West Coast Express, which extends into the Fraser Valley Regional District (FVRD). On November 29, 2007, the province of British Columbia approved legislation changing the governance structure and official name of the organization. Translink Buses in Metro Vancouver are operated by three companies. Coast Mountain Bus Company operates regular transit buses, generally powered by diesel or natural gas, in most of the region's municipalities, in addition to trolley buses, primarily within the city of Vancouver. The District Municipality of West Vancouver operates the Blue Bus system serving West Vancouver and Lions Bay. First Transit is contracted by TransLink to operate nine community shuttle bus routes in Langley and on Bowen Island. The schedules, fares, and routes of these services are integrated with other transit services operated by TransLink. Within the city of Vancouver, buses generally run on a grid system, with most trolley bus routes operating radially out of downtown and along north–south arteries, and most diesel buses providing east–west crosstown service, with the University of British Columbia (UBC) as their western terminus. Outside the city of Vancouver, most buses operate on a hub-and-spoke system along feeder routes that connect with SkyTrain, SeaBus, West Coast Express, or other regional centres. Three high-capacity, high-frequency B-Line express routes use mostly 18.3-metre (60 ft) articulated buses, rounding out the regional public transportation backbone provided by SkyTrain, SeaBus, and West Coast Express. Electric trolley buses operate on major routes in the city of Vancouver, with one route extending to neighbouring Burnaby. Most trolley bus routes operate in a north–south direction. Trolley buses receive electricity from a network of overhead wires. In the fall of 2006, TransLink introduced a new generation of electric trolley buses, replacing the old models built in the early 1980s. The new trolley buses have low floors and are fully wheelchair accessible. Many local routes are served by buses manufactured by New Flyer and Nova Bus. TransLink has begun using hybrid diesel-electric buses. Some suburban routes use Orion highway coaches with high-back reclining seats, overhead reading lights and luggage racks. In 2007, all TransLink buses became designated fare paid zones. Under this system, a rider is required to be in possession of a valid fare (transfer or transit pass) while on board the bus and produce it upon request by a transit official.6 Enforcement of fares is conducted by Transit Security officers. On all B-Lines, larger, 18.3-metre (60 ft), three-door buses allow passengers to board through rear doors.7 As they are bypassing the driver and fare box, they must have a valid fare in their possession. On all other buses, passengers are required to board through the front doors and should produce a valid fare to the bus driver. Fare inspections on buses are normally conducted by Transit Security officers and on occasion by the South Coast British Columbia Transportation Authority Police Service. Failure to produce proof of payment may result in ejection from the bus and/or a fine of $173. TransLink also operates a late-night bus service, called NightBus, on 10 routes extending from downtown throughout the city and to several suburbs. NightBuses leave downtown Vancouver until 4:30 a.m. For the safety of passengers late at night, Transit Security officers ride some of the night buses and respond to calls onboard others. These buses are popular since SkyTrain ends service at 1:30 a.m. but downtown clubs and bars do not close until 3 a.m. After a successful pilot project from 2017–2018 using Alexander Dennis Enviro500 double-decker buses, TransLink announced the purchase of 32 double-decker buses to be in service by 2019. Category:Browse